Molly Walker
Molly Walker was the daughter of the late James Walker and Mrs. Walker and the granddaughter of the late Ida May Walker. Molly was an evolved human with the ability to locate other people by thinking about them. History In Don't Look Back, Audrey Hanson and Elisa Thayer discuss Molly's probable abduction by Sylar, and note that an "Amber Alert" has been issued for her. However, Matt Parkman uses his powers to locate her hiding in a hidden room under the stairs in her home. After Matt convinces Audrey of his telepathic powers in One Giant Leap, she hopes to employ him to read Molly's mind for clues about Sylar. As they approach the safe room in which Molly was being held, they hear her screaming, find the agent left to guard her pinned to the wall by a chair, and see a mysterious man, that Audrey believes to be Sylar, dragging her off. The man lets her go when confronted, and Matt comforts her as Audrey pursues the intruder. During The Hard Part, Molly is in the custody of the Company. Thompson brings Mohinder Suresh to her and tells him that Molly has the same medical condition that killed his sister Shanti. Her condition also prevents her from using her clairvoyance, which is necessary for finding Sylar. Molly gives Mohinder a yellow star drawn on a piece of paper for good luck. Mohinder realizes that antibodies from his own blood are the cure for the virus and uses them to treat Molly. In Landslide, Molly tells Mohinder that she feels better and doesn't want to be stuck with any more needles. He tells her she may need a few more treatments to get better, but she says she is already cured, since her clairvoyance has returned. She demonstrates by locating Matt Parkman and indicating his location on a map. Mohinder asks if she can locate Sylar so he can be stopped, but Thompson interrupts, telling them a helicopter is coming to take them to a safe location. Knowing from the security monitors that Matt and Noah Bennet are coming for Molly, Mohinder tells her to hide. Matt and Noah break in and find her, but Mohinder knocks Matt unconscious and holds his gun on Noah. Noah keeps his gun on Molly, creating a standoff. When Matt Parkman wakes up in How to Stop an Exploding Man, Molly recognizes him. Molly identifies him to Mohinder as the man who promised to keep her safe. Matt reassures her that no one would hurt her, causing Noah and Mohinder to lower their guns. Molly, sleeping due to her recent transfusion, wakes up when Noah mentions Sylar. She refers to him as "the boogeyman." She tells the three that she can tell them where Sylar is. Matt asks how it works, so she describes that all she has to do is think of the person, and pin point them on the map. When Matt asks if she could do it for anybody, she replies, "almost everyone; there is only one that I can't." She explains that he is a lot worse than Sylar, and that when she thinks about him, he can see her. Noah changes the subject, asking her to locate Sylar. She pin points a spot on Reed Street, signifying Isaac's loft. Later, Matt, who went to find Sylar on his own, calls Mohinder to warn him that Sylar may be on his way. Mohinder warns Molly, and as they prepare to leave, she uses her clairvoyance once again to tell Mohinder, "he's already here." When they run into the hallway, they find a wounded D.L. Hawkins, and attempt to help him. Molly finds out that the elevator is out of order. Niki and Micah soon run out. Micah activates the elevator, impressing Molly. They all then escape from a group of Linderman's guards. In Kirby Plaza, they all watch the bout between Sylar and Peter Petrelli. As paramedics take the wounded Matt away on a stretcher, Molly runs up and asks him not to die, as he is her hero. In Four Months Later..., Matt picks Molly up from school. Later, during dinner, Molly remarks about how she missed Mohinder because he would actually cook as Matt ordered pizza. They talk about how Matt passed his detective exam, and then Matt asks Molly about drawings that her teacher had shown him. She is unwilling to talk about it, and when Matt persists, she angrily says she doesn't want to talk about it and asks if she can finish dinner in her room. That night, while Molly has a terrible dream, Matt comes into the room and reads her mind, hearing her screaming, as well as a man's voice saying "I can see you". Molly wakes up scared and they hug. In Lizards, Mohinder returns to his New York City apartment to find both Molly and Matt sound asleep. Mohinder notes the stack of drawings depicting eyes and the symbol, presumably by Molly. In Kindred, Molly is asleep while Matt wakes up, mistaking Mohinder for an intruder. A few minutes later, she wakes up and is extremely jubilant that Mohinder is home. In The Kindness of Strangers, Molly's nightmares are getting worse. Matt finds a photograph of the original group of twelve that Angela Petrelli and Kaito Nakamura were involved with and learns that his father was one of them. When Matt tries to get Molly to find him, she panics and reveals that Matt's father is the nightmare man who can see her when she looks for him. After a while, Molly tells Matt she'll find his father. She finds the apartment then collapses in shock. Matt reads her mind and she shouts for him to help her. In Fight or Flight, Mohinder and Matt can only look on as Molly lies unconcious. Mohinder delivers her to the Company, thinking it would be better for her there. In Molly's Dream, Molly still lies in shock as Mohinder and Matt look on, helpless. However, as she lies there, she dreams horrid events. She imagines waking up into Matt's arms, then seeing him partially frozen in place. She turns to Mohinder, but he is being held to the ceiling by knives. As she panics, her bed turns into a giant cockroach and jumps out of the window. As she lands in the street, an explosion in the sky sends down multiple symbols at her, striking the cockroach and killing it. As she runs away, she approaches Sylar in a trenchcoat. She can't believe that he is alive, and he tells her that he's here for her mind. She tells him that she knows he's not the boogieman and he agrees, morphing into hundreds of cockroaches. The same pair of eyes that Molly saw in Four Months Later... appear, as well as the symbol, all made up of cockroaches. The voice tells her that it's worse than the boogieman, and sends the cockroaches at her. In The Line, Mohinder throws a stool at a storage cabinet full of vials and tells Bob that he's taking Molly and leaving the Company. Mohinder finds Molly still in a coma, not ready to leave. In Out of Time, Matt apologizes to Molly for making her look for his father, then discovers new aspects to his telepathy that are the same as his father's. He uses them to go inside Molly's mind where he finds Molly. They are inside Matt and Maury's old house. Matt then uses his powers to summon his father. Matt, after a fit of rage due to his father calling him a scared little boy, uses his new powers to escape from Maury's clutches with Molly and to trap Maury just like he had done to Molly. Molly wakes up and Matt promises to her Maury will never terrorize her again. As Matt is attempting to find the last person in the photo of the group of twelve in Cautionary Tales, Molly tells him that she can find the last person. Matt doesn't want her to find people anymore and to just be a normal little girl. Molly can not agree with this and knows that she is special. As they argue, Matt discovers that he can send commands to her through his thoughts, and commands her to finish her breakfast. In Truth & Consequences, Molly lies in Mohinder's apartment, asleep, while Sylar strokes her hair. In Powerless, in Mohinder's apartment, Maya is provoked by Sylar into activating her poison emission. Molly begins to suffer its effects, but when Maya stops, she embraces Mohinder, upset. The four then head to Mohinder's lab where Molly offers to find Alejandro. However, after searching for him, she claims he "isn't anywhere". After Maya confronts Sylar about this and she is shot, Molly screams and runs to Mohinder's side. In The Second Coming, Mohinder returns home after having sent Molly away to a safe location. In Villains, Molly's name is on Sylar's list as a parenthetical note next to her father's name. In A Clear and Present Danger, a photo of Molly can be seen on Matt's desk. In Rebellion, Part 6 and Rebellion, Part 7, Mohinder has sent Molly to live in Chennai, India with his mother, who she calls Grandma Suresh. Molly enjoys India, finally having a family home again and friends her own age. She feels like she has put the past behind her until she is contacted by Micah to help Rebel rescue Monica Dawson from Danko's team. Molly uses her clairvoyance to find Monica and goes with Rebel to Pittsburg. They rescue Lee and Claude, but could not find Monica. She tries to locate Monica again and gets worried because she sees that Sylar is close to Monica. Micah leaves Molly to find Monica and she realizes that Micah was just using her to find his cousin, which angers her. Molly decides to leave with Claude after Micah apologized. In Second Chances, Mohinder goes to see Molly when his girlfriend Mira Shenoy goes missing. He asks Molly to find her and Molly uses her clairvoyance to locate her. She sees Mira in her office, being attacked by a man. Molly tells Mohinder what is happening and tells him to go. In June 13th, Part One, Molly attends the Odessa Summit on June 13th, 2014 and quickly finds Mohinder. The two have a quick conversation, Mohinder gives her a copy of his research and unpublished book, and Mohinder is called away to speak with Erica Kravid. Molly notices Mohinder hesitate but convinces him to go. Later, after numerous explosions, Molly searches the rubble for Mohinder but instead finds Noah and Caspar Abraham and the three head to a nearby hospital. Arriving at the hospital, Molly attempts to locate Claire for Noah and realizes that she has died, but tells Noah that she isn't able to locate her. On Noah's request Molly then rushes to see if anyone has checked Claire in. In June 13th, Part Two, Molly, Caspar and Noah are informed by a future Noah of Claire's death and the birth of her children who are prophecised to prevent Erica from destroying the world. Upon realising that Hiro Nakamura hasn't returned from the past, future Noah asks Molly to find him. Molly concentrates and is unable to locate Hiro exactly, rather she is able to locate traces of his abilities (teleportation and time travel), tracking them to Odessa. Molly then accompanies future Noah to find him. En route to Hiro's location, Molly turns off a radio report blaming Mohinder for the attack on the Odessa summit. Molly states that Mohinder is innocent and future Noah agrees, revealing Erica set him up as a scapegoat. Molly tells Noah she believes he was right when he attempted to kill Erica. The two then discover that Hiro has lived the past fifteen years in Odessa, powerless. Confused, Molly asks how she was able to track his ability and Hiro reveals that Nathan can absorb powers, having absorbed his. Later, future Noah instructs Molly to monitor Nathan and Malina from afar and warns her that Erica will soon begin hunting her for her abilities. Molly reaffirms her commitment to the cause, stating she would rather die than give the twins up. Molly shares a hug goodbye with Noah before she is teleported to Chennai, India to see Mohinder's mother. In Odessa, under the alias "Zoe," Molly enters the Hotel Dean and watches as Francis continues his winning streak at craps. After speaking briefly with another woman, Molly approaches Francis and acts as his lucky charm, continuously blowing on his dice until the two decide to cash out and leave. In his room, Molly secretly grabs a knife and comments that Francis appears to be too dumb to have a system to be cheating and as such must be an evo. Molly throws the knife at him, forcing him to out himself as a telekinetic evo. Molly demands his winnings in exchange for her silence, but is instead attacked and dragged into the hallway where Francis chokes her. A hotel guest intervenes and Molly is able to escape with Taylor. Later that night Molly and Taylor get a drink at a bar and discuss Molly's needs for money. Stating that some bad people are after her, Taylor offers to cut her a check as she is a "trust fund baby". Taylor secretly drugs Molly and brings her back to the crap player's room, revealing the two are partners and that they know her true identity. Francis calls an unknown number and informs them that they "have Molly Walker". In Under the Mask, Molly is being prepped to board a plane by Taylor and Francis as she frantically attempts to persuade them to release her. She is then dragged onboard and tranquelized as Francis is left behind. While onboard Molly talks to Taylor about how Renautas has picked up where Primatech left off and are collecting people with powers. She also lets Taylor know that Francis will either be killed or experimented on in order to figure out how to turn his power into a "freaking app." At Renautas Headquarters Molly is saved by Quentin Frady and Noah, who had just discovered that he was with Molly on June 13th. Molly refuses to escape with Noah, stating that there is too much at risk before attempting to flee on her own. Molly is then captured by M. F. Harris and is taken to a lab and connected to E.P.I.C, a system that utilises her clairvoyance to locate evolved humans. Upon being found by Noah, Quentin and Taylor in The Needs of the Many, Molly informs them that E.P.I.C has no off switch. As Noah examines her, Molly takes his gun and tells him that he should never have found her. Noah states he just wants to help her and Molly tells him people having been telling her that her entire life, but instead just want to use her for her powers and that he should know better than anyone. Molly then tells him that she was in the hospital when his daughter died. Crying, Molly states that they all knew what was at stake and all agreed to do whatever was necessary to keep "them" safe. Putting the gun to her head Molly tearfully states that she was strong and never gave Erica the location she was looking for. Noah asks Molly what she is talking about and she refuses to explain, as she believes Noah would not "go back" if he knew the truth. Molly tells the group that despite not being strong enough to stop Erica, she would not help her kill seven billion people. Molly tells Noah to forget the past and save the future before she sacrifices herself to stop E.P.I.C, successfully shutting down its global tracking. In The Lion's Den, running away from Molly's body, Noah asks Taylor what Molly meant when she said that she would not help Erica kill seven billion people. Taylor doesn't know. Later, in the Kravids' home, Erica tells Taylor that saving the future requires sacrifice. Taylor sarcastically asks if that is why Molly Walker killed herself. When Noah enters, he scolds Erica for causing Molly's death. Erica replies that Molly was part of something much greater than herself, and the only reason she committed suicide was because Molly couldn't get past her own selfishness and fear. Abilities Molly describes her clairvoyance as, "I just think of the person, and I know where they are." Molly could also see visions of people by thinking about them. She could also see glimpses of what that person was doing. on a map.]]Molly could locate people by concentrating on them, and could indicate the person's location on a map. She was able to pinpoint Maury Parkman to a specific room in an apartment building. Molly apparently needed to know something about a person before she could locate them. She asked Maya for a picture of Alejandro that she could use to search for him in Powerless, but Noah believed that she could find West Rosen given only his name in Cautionary Tales. The manner in which Molly used her clairvoyance to locate Maury Parkman's apartment in The Kindness of Strangers suggests that she actually had an "out-of-body experience", although she was able to maintain consciousness in two places at once. Molly was capable of detecting other people near the ones she was looking for, for example, she was able to detect Sylar when he was close to Monica Dawson in Rebellion, Part 7. The character summary for Molly on the Heroes Reborn app describes clairvoyance as "Molly's power to find other evolved humans." However, Molly once used her power to locate Mira Shenoy, who is not known to be an evolved human, supported by the fact that she dismisses the idea of abilities as ridiculous in Second Chances. It is unclear whether Molly was able to locate non-living objects; she has not been shown attempting to do so. However, Molly did describe her ability as finding people. However, according to Adair Tishler, Molly has the power to locate anyone or anything. .]] Molly was unable to find the deceased Alejandro Herrera in Powerless, perceiving him as being "not anywhere", showing that she was unable to locate people who are dead at the time. However, Molly was able to locate the deceased Claire Bennet in June 13th, Part One. It is unknown why she couldn't locate Alejandro. Appearances *''Don't Look Back'' (first appearance) *''One Giant Leap'' *''The Hard Part'' *''Landslide'' *''How to Stop an Exploding Man'' *''Four Months Later...'' *''Lizards'' *''Kindred'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' *''Fight or Flight'' *''Molly's Dream'' *''The Line'' *''Out of Time'' *''Truth & Consequences'' *''Powerless'' *''A Clear and Present Danger'' (photograph) *''Rebellion, Part 6'' *''Rebellion, Part 7'' *''Second Chances'' *''Odessa'' *''Under the Mask'' *''The Needs of the Many'' (death) *''June 13th, Part One'' (past) *''June 13th, Part Two'' (past) Trivia *According to herself, Molly fears Maury Parkman more than Sylar. *According to Matt Parkman, Molly's favourite ice cream is rocky road. *According to Mohinder Suresh, Molly is on the List. *According to a discussion with writer-producers Joe Pokaski and Aron Coleite, Molly was featured in a deleted scene for Our Father: "There was a scene where Arthur found Molly and stole her ability, using it to find Hiro and Claire in the past. However, the scene just seemed overwhelmingly...disturbing." **They added that it was Mohinder who sold her out, and reminded that "since that storyline was cut from the show, it was cut from continuity." *In Five Years Gone, Future Hiro mentions Molly as one of the evolved humans he helped Noah rescue. *There is a short deleted scene in The Second Coming that supposedly shows Mohinder dropping Molly off at the airport, which was cut for time. This scene is supposed to appear on the Season 3 DVD. The producers did not realize cutting this scene would create confusion as to her whereabouts, even with Mohinder's first lines this season referencing this situation of sending her someplace safe. Category:Characters Category:Evolved Humans Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Characters with Clairvoyance